1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an energy storage apparatus, a vehicle apparatus, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art discloses a power supply system that can estimate a state of charge (SOC) of a secondary battery even when a vehicle is traveling (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-276970). This power supply system has two secondary batteries, two converters, a converter ECU, and a battery ECU. The converter ECU controls two converters to charge or discharge either one of the two secondary batteries at a constant current and charge or discharge the other converter in accordance with a power requirement of a drive force generating unit. The battery ECU estimates the SOC of a secondary battery which is being charged or discharged at a constant current based on a voltage thereof.